Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a knife sheath with an attachment piece for attaching and suspending the knife sheath from clothing or a belt of a user.
Description of Prior Art
Previously there is known a knife sheath comprising a receptacle with an opening via which a blade of a knife may be introduced into the receptacle. An attachment piece protruding from the receptacle facilitates that the user may attach and suspend the knife sheath with the knife from clothing or from a belt, for instance. In this way the knife is always easily available for the user when needed.
In the known knife sheath the receptacle is manufactured to enclosed the blade of the knife from all sides in order to prevent that the edge of the knife by accident causes injury to the user or to the surroundings. Simultaneously, the knife sheath ensures that the edge of the knife remains sharp by not accidentally coming into contact with hard objects which might eventually make the knife dull. This is, however, not sufficient in all situations to ensure that the user always has access to a sharp knife located in a comfortable place from where the user easily can grab the knife with one hand.